


egoism

by parabragun



Series: dualism [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, i admit its not inherently romantic but leave me alone, i brought up android ignis to jay and we've just been talking about it so i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabragun/pseuds/parabragun
Summary: yusaku has insomnia, which doesn't exactly help when he's up late at night doing repairs on ignis





	egoism

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series i'm working on!! me and my friend jay have been talking about android ai and i wanted to write some stuff for it!! hope you enjoy!

“You screwed that in wrong.”

 

“I told you, no backseat driving.”

 

Ai’s the one who begged him to do repairs at 1:00 AM, so Yusaku didn’t want to hear any complaints. He gripped his wrench a little to get a grip before rescrewing. Righty tighty, wasn’t it? He affirmed himself with a nod when Ai failed to correct him. It had only been about 20 minutes, and he wasn’t even halfway done. Repairs, especially ones as little as this, didn’t usually take this long, but maybe it has something to do with the fact that Ai’s badgering is the only thing keeping Yusaku up.

 

“What’s with you?,” came a voice from his disc across the table. “You’re not usually this slow.”

 

Yusaku had to restrain himself from punching Ai while he was in ~~gay AI jail~~ his duel disc. He set his wrench down and propped his elbow on the table, rubbing his temples with his thumb and ring finger. After rubbing his eyes for a bit, Yusaku spoke up.

 

“I haven’t been able to sleep these past few days, is why.”

 

“And that’s ‘cauuuse…?” Ai asked.

 

“Bad dreams, _if you must know._ ” Yusaku replied, pondering how much it would cost to get one of SOL's newfangled duel-support AI's.

 

Yusaku rested his head on his arm, and tried to tune out whatever witty remark Ai had loaded for him. He wanted to turn his volume down, but he couldn’t be bothered to move his...anything. He was so tired and he just wanted to finish these repairs and go to…

 

~

 

“Oiiii! Yusakuuuu!”

 

After a full minute of silence, Ai let out an exasperated sigh. Ai’s infodumping about the REM cycle all but rocked Yusaku to sleep, and Ai was left alone, with Yusaku not even stirring in response to his screams and cries.

 

“Yu! Sa! Ku! My heart is literally on your table! Outside of my body! And my battery is draining as we speak!”

 

Ai let out a gasp when Yusaku’s head moved, but it was quickly drowned out by Yusaku’s quiet snoring.

“...For the love of--”

 

Luckily, Yusaku left his phone on the table while he was working. Ai made his way over there, slowly, hoping that the duel disc thumping as it hopped across the table didn’t wake Yusaku up. Actually, no, fuck it, he didn’t care. Ai did his best to try to get a hold of Kusanagi, but he could only type a keysmash before the phone fell off the table, out of his reach, now Ai could only make small talk with a snoring teenager until Kusanagi came by.

 

Kusanagi wasn’t even remotely surprised, despite the thoughts “ _Why did Yusaku send me such a cryptic message_ ”, and “ _wait what is he doing awake at this hour anyway_ ”, crossing his mind a minute before. After he moved Yusaku to his bed, he finished Ai’s repairs at a much faster rate, as he was better adjusted to the sound of kids whining.

 

As soon as Kusanagi put Ai back into his body, Ai shut down due to lack of battery. He let out a relieved sigh before proceeding to clean up and setting the dreaming android on his worktable. After checking to make sure everything was locked and secure, he left quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ship adults with minors


End file.
